A speaker can include a processor that converts a digital input to the speaker into an analog current that drives an air-vibrating element or elements in the speaker. The sound produced by the speaker can lag behind the digital input by a particular time known as a latency. Unfortunately, such a latency is not standard from speaker to speaker, or from speaker manufacturer to speaker manufacturer, or from speakers to video displays. Such non-standard latencies can desynchronize the speakers in a multi-speaker system, or can desynchronize an audio signal from a corresponding video signal.